During preparation of fish, particularly fresh water fish such as Walleye, perch, crappie, blue gill, bass, Northern Pike, and so forth for cooking, the skin and/or scales of the fish may be removed. Typically, fish are “skinned” (e.g., the skin of the fish is removed from the flesh) using a knife to cut the skin from the flesh of the fish.